Differences and Similarites
by MaryAllen92
Summary: A girl shows up, why? Who knows. This girl isn't normal though, she has a dark past. Yet she is only here because of an enemy of hers. now she is looking for three people that are right in front of her, but she doesn't know. will she save them, or not not
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this story!**

**Differences and Similarities **

**Chapter 1: The Black Haired Girl **

A blond haired boy sat in a tree resting. He was thinking about his day, so far, it was all right. It was a sunny, hot, quiet day, no one was playing around like he usually did, but instead they were training. It was a usual thing for everyone, well now it was. Ever since they had gotten teams all they did was train. The boy jumped down from the tree and walked over to the bridge where a pink haired girl stood, waiting for their teacher. "He still isn't here?" The blond asked as he put his hands behind his head.

The pink haired girl shook her head. "We've been here ever since six in the morning, and now it's…" she looked at her watch and glared at it. "It's twelve in the afternoon. I'm going to kill him." She crossed her arms and muttered something about teachers, but then looked at the blond and asked, "For once you were here early, is there an occasion?"

"It's my birthday," the blond replied as he sat down on the railing of the bridge. "I'm turning thirteen today."

The pink haired girl smiled. "Happy birthday Naruto!" She said as she came up to him and hugged him. "It's just I don't have anything for you." A frown engulfed her smile. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shrugged. His blue eyes were upset, but then they smiled as they usually did before she saw it. "It's alright." He told her as he hugged her back and then let go. "I don't really mind, Sakura. I don't do anything special anyway."

Sakura's smile appeared again as she pulled away from him. "I know!" Sakura said. "Sasuke and I will take you to eat somewhere, okay?"

Naruto waved his hands in front of him in protest. "You don't have…"

A grunt was heard from behind Sakura. A black haired boy with brown eyes glared at Naruto. "We will take you," he told Naruto in an icy voice. His eyes changed, into shingarin. "Because it's your birthday."

Naruto kept himself from shaking. He still couldn't stand it when Sasuke's shingarin appeared. He could still remember the day that Sasuke and him fought. He couldn't stand it and didn't want to see it ever again, yet he never told Sasuke he couldn't stand it. "Fine, I'll go."

A puff of smoke appeared behind Naruto, off the bridge and on the water. "I'm surprised to see you three," a silver headed man said. His mask covered up three quarters of his face to where only an eye showed. "Didn't I tell you three that I had a mission? I swore I told you three. Anyway, I guess since you three are here you can go train…"

"YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time. Sasuke covered his ears, but nodded all the same.

"You come here and tell us that we can go a head and train since we're here. We came here at six in the morning like you told us to and now it's twelve thirty!" Sakura told their teacher. She was in his face yelling, and didn't even notice the thing in his arms.

"What's that?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

The silver haired man looked down at the thing in his arms. "This is Sasha," he replied as he uncovered her head. She had black hair and was very pale, almost as white as a sheet. "We found her in the woods being attacked by Orochimura. I was taking her to the hospital, but this was as far as I got."

Sasuke looked below their teacher's feet and asked, "You realize that you are standing on nothing, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked down and shook his head. "Didn't notice it," he replied, and then he simply shrugged it off. "It could be her."

Naruto held out his arms to take her "I'll take her to the hospital, you need rest."

Kakashi simply handed Sasha over to Naruto, and then fell in the water below him. "I should have held on to her to get out. I'm such an idiot."

Sakura snickered. "That's what you get for not telling us to not come." She said. "I'll come with you, Naruto, to take her to the hospital, then we can go eat."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll come too."

Then all of them left Kakashi in the water. _They're getting along, _he thought as he got up and started walking home. _But what if Sasha ruins their friendship. I did tell her that I would teach her everything that I've taught them and what I know. I hope it doesn't break them apart._

**At the Hospital**

The nurses took Sasha, or at least tried, but for some strange reason every time they tried taking her away from Naruto they got shocked. Finally they let Naruto put her in a bed, but all of them were too scared to put any IV's in her, so the Hokage came down there and healed her. Next thing they knew, she woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked as she rubbed her head. She looked around and then jumped out of the bed and pulled a knife out of her belt. "What am I doing here?" She demanded as she grabbed one of the nurses and held the knife to her throat.

"…'' Everyone didn't know what to say. They were so shocked they didn't know what give an answer, well yet.

"Tell me now or else this…woman gets it." She pressed the knife to the nurses' neck. "Tell me now!"

Sasuke didn't seem surprised. "Only a coward would take a hostage." He said as he leaned against the wall. "Not like I care what you do to the nurse."

The nurse gasped. "Please help me!" She said as she started to struggle. "Let me go!"

Sasha held on tighter and then turned her around and punched her in her stomach. She caught the nurse, but glared at her. She then handed the nurse to the Hokage and pulled her hands back quickly when he almost had her. "I'm gone." She said as she slipped her shoes on and started to walk out when Sasuke and Naruto got in front of her.

"You aren't going anywhere," they both said angrily. Both of them had their arms crossed and had a very cross look on their face. "You didn't have to do that to the nurse." Naruto told her as he closed the door. "What did she do to you?"

Sasha crossed her arms too. "I don't think it's any of your business, now is it?" She replied coldly. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Just move."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffy! I hope you liked! I'll update soon, I promise! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry for the last cliffy, I told you I would update soon!**

**Differences and Similarities**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Will Be Revealed**

Naruto and Sasuke stayed put, for they weren't going to move unless Sasha got back in the hospital bed. "I don't think we will," Sasuke said as he glared at her. "Tell me, what did Orochimura want with you?"

Sasha's eyes shot open. Her expression was blank, but everyone could tell she was shocked. "Orochimura?" She said to her self aloud. Her eyes were wide and then she grabbed her head as if in pain. "He was…wanting to get rid of me." She yelled grasping her head tighter. "I heard him talking with…" Her hands fell and her eyes closed, and then she fell frontward toward Sasuke and Naruto.

They both caught her, but Sasuke picked her up and handed her to Naruto. "I'll go get Kakashi and bring him here. He should know why Orochimura tried to get rid of her." Sasuke told Naruto as he opened the door to walk out. "Make sure none of the nurses come near this room." And left.

Naruto nodded as he put her on the bed. "Just hurry," he said as he walked out with him. "I don't know how I'm going to keep the nurses away, you know that they don't like me. They hate me."

Sasuke turned away from him smirking. "I don't think they'll know." He said as he did a few hand seals for a henge. He turned into Naruto. "I leave looking like you, and if a nurse comes up to you…"

"I'll be you and tell them to go away." Naruto replied as he did a henge too. "Great idea, but Sakura better not get all mushy again."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think she'll get mushy this time. I think she's over me, she might like you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I doubt that, because I'm over her." He replied as he opened the door to the hospital room.

"Right," Sasuke said as he walked down the hall and tried to act like Naruto, but didn't have any luck.

Naruto stifled a laugh. "Don't do anything stupid!" He yelled. "I have a reputation to live up to!"

Sasuke turned around and walked backwards. "I have to say the same thing!" He yelled back his hands to his mouth. "Don't ruin my reputation!" Sasuke turned back around, and ran into a nurse who scolded him for not watching where he was going.

Naruto accidentally laughed out loud and earned a glare from Sasuke and a smile from the nurse. "Don't run into anything or anyone either." Naruto yelled to him as he went into the room shaking his head.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she got up from a chair away from the bed. "I thought you were going to Kakashi's to bring him here. What're you doing here?"

Naruto shook his head and undid the henge. "I'm not Sasuke," he said with a frown. "Sasuke's gone to get Kakashi. We're using henge's so I can tell the nurses to leave and he can walk out without being caught. Unless Hinta or Neji catches him."

Sakura nodded as she sat down and turned to look at the Hokage. "Why do you think Orochimura wanted that girl?" She asked the Hokage before her.

The blond woman Hokage shrugged. "Kakashi didn't tell me much," she said as she handed off the nurse to another nurse, and then shooed her out. "All he told me was they ended up fighting Orochimura, and that girl," points at Sasha, "almost got killed for her stupidity."

"So what did she do, Tsuande, Old Hag?" Naruto asked her as he sat down near the door.

Tsuande gritted her teeth as she tried to not hit Naruto, but ended up hitting him anyway. "She let her guard down and started asking questions, and then, of course, he attacked her. I'm not sure if he answered any questions of hers, I know that he did bite her on her arm. She fought a bit after that, and then passed out on the way here."

"That's all he said?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

Tsuande nodded as she took a seat by Sasha's bed. "I'm afraid so. There might be more to it though, I'm sure of it."

Naruto got serious, which frightened Tsuande, who got up and looked to see if there were any pigs flying. "And Kakashi knows what happened."

Sakura sat back down, and they stopped talking, that is until Sasha woke up again with a fever. She was tossing a turning too, that when she finally woke up breathing hard. Tsuande put her hand on Sasha's forehead and then pulled her hand away quickly. She was burning hot, and I mean stove, burning, hot. She gave her a drink of water, which kind of calmed her down, but it didn't help much. Her eyes were closed tight and she was gripping the sheets as if she was scared of something. Finally she opened her eyes and said something, but no one heard it because she said it really fast. She stopped gripping the sheets and her fever disappeared. Tsuande was very surprised. "How did you do that?" She asked Sasha as she helped her sit up.

Sasha smiled a small weak smile. "I'm not sure," she said as she drank a cup of cold water. "I've only done that a couple of times." She handed the cup of water to Tsuande and closed her eyes. "Is there anything to eat around here?"

Tsuande nodded. "Yes," she replied as she got up and went to the door. "I'll bring you something back. What do you eat?"

Sasha started to pull her self out of bed when she saw Tsuande run up to her and told her to get back in bed, but Sasha shook her head. "I want to go down there too." She said with a smile. "I can't stay in one place for too long."

Tsuande nodded and helped her up. "Sakura, write a note that tells Sasuke and Kakashi that we're at the cafeteria."

Sakura nodded and wrote a quick note, and then Naruto and her followed Sasha and Tsuande to the cafeteria.

**Still in the hospital room **

It had been at least two hours, and Naruto, Sakura, Sasha, and Tsuande were still at the cafeteria, when Sasuke and Kakashi walked in to the room and saw the note. Sasuke read it and then they headed down to the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria **

Naruto, Sakura, Sasha, and Tsuande were sitting at one of the tables with at least twenty empty bowls by Naruto; and three half full bowls in front of Tsuande, Sakura, and Sasha. Sasha's eyes were wide. "As much as I love ramen, I don't think I would be able to eat that much." She said as she took a sip of the cup of milk Naruto had begged her to try with the ramen. She stuck her tongue out when she was done. "And the same with the milk. I don't know how you can eat ramen and drink milk at the same time."

Tsuande and Sakura shrugged while Naruto ignored her and kept eating.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked in the cafeteria and saw the twenty bowls on one of the tables, and, of course, Sasuke headed toward that table. Sasuke and Kakashi sat down, but Sasuke didn't sit down until he saw that Sasha's guard was done.

Sasha smiled when she saw Kakashi. "Thank you for saving me, Kakashi," she said as she stood up, bowed, and then sat back down. "I can't wait to begin training."

Kakashi's whole face turned red when Sasha bowed down to him, but his face turned normal when she told him she couldn't wait to train. Tsuande looked up at him with a curious face, but her face was also very angry. "I will explain." Kakashi said as he got back up again. "Right after I get something to eat."

Tsuande sighed as she watched Kakashi go get some food, and Naruto get more food. "Sometimes I wonder how a great team can have a teacher like that."

Sasha took a drink of her milk before smiling at Tsuande. "Sometimes even trouble makers can be come great." She said. "Sometimes they have no choice," Sasha set her glass down a little more firmly than she meant to, "sometimes they must become brave to save their colony or their family." She mumbled. Tsuande and Sasuke heard, but Naruto and Kakashi didn't hear her because they were fighting over the last pudding, and Sakura didn't hear because she was trying to shut them up.

Tsuande started to say something when Kakashi had sat down with the last pudding, Naruto sat down with a piece of cake, and Sakura sat down with a glass of water. "Now I will tell you what happened." Kakashi said after taking a bite of pudding. "Sasha, you will have to start."

Sasha nodded. "Of course." She replied. "I was hiding in the woods…"

**AN: Tune in next time to hear Sasha's story! Lol! R&R! And I hope all of you liked it!**


End file.
